Plans for Departure
Plans for Departure is the second episode of the Namek Saga and the thirty-seventh overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Nazo no Yunzabitto! Kami-sama no Uchusen wo Sagase" (謎のユンザビット! 神様の宇宙船を探せ). The episode first aired on February 21, 1990. Its original American air date was September 13th, 1997. Summary In the ruins of East City, a recovery team works late extracting the remaining space pod. Elsewhere, Goku and the others are admitted into the hospital. The blood-curdling screams of Goku having his bandages changed drains the color out of the faces of Gohan and Krillin, who are waiting outside, despite their attempts at ignoring Goku's screams (by attempting to study his homework and striking up a conversation with Master Roshi about dating, respectively). When it comes time for their treatment, they attempt to escape, but are carried back by Chi-Chi and Master Roshi. Later in their recovery room, Krillin and Gohan are relieved to hear they will be discharged in a matter of days, whereas Goku's injuries will take a matter of months to heal. Korin tells him not to worry, as a fresh crop of Senzu Beans will be ready in around a month. Krillin teases Yajirobe for the way he acted just before Vegeta attacked him, and everyone enjoys a laugh at his expense. Bulma joins them with the news that she has figured out how to use the Saiyan remote control unit. They all tune in to a special television report about the group of scientists examining the remaining space pod. Bulma pushes some buttons on the remote, hoping to activate the pod and startle the research team. The pod promptly explodes into pieces. As everyone's last hopes are dashed, Mr. Popo appears outside the window, claiming he possibly knows of a spaceship they can use, but he needs someone to come with him to check it out. Being the best technical mind of the group, a reluctant Bulma joins him, and they teleport on Mr. Popo's magic carpet to the desolate highlands of Yunzabit. They find an insect-like structure, where Mr. Popo relates to Bulma a story that Kami had shared with him a century ago about his youth and how he grew up here. With the new-found knowledge that Kami was a Namekian, they were able to surmise that Kami's old "house" was actually a spaceship. By saying the word "Piccolo," the floor of the structure drops down. Stepping onto it and repeating the password, they are lifted up inside. Mr. Popo had heard the conversation King Kai had with Goku in Bulma's airship. Hearing that Kami had been sent to Earth as a youth to escape Namek's climatic disaster triggered Mr. Popo's memory about this place. Bulma tries to manipulate a control panel, but is unable to get the ship to respond. She realizes the panel is designed for voice input, just like the door was. It does not respond to her commands, and Bulma figures that the panel is configured to only recognize commands in the Namekian language, like Piccolo and Shen used during the last World Martial Arts Tournament. Luckily, Mr. Popo learned the Namekian language from Kami. Bulma suggests the two of them take a quick test-drive to see if the ship is still functional. She tells Mr. Popo to fly them to Jupiter, and he gives the corresponding command in Namekian. The ship rumbles, then takes off at a furious speed. In her attempt to get the ship to provide a seatbelt, Bulma coincidentally calls up a toilet and a bed! The ship quickly arrives at its destination, and Bulma and Mr. Popo rejoice. Gallery PopoAndBulma.png|Mr. Popo appears Category:Namek Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z